Reborn
by blueemissary
Summary: Luke is all grown up with a loving family. When his son confesses that he has a girlfriend, he proposes that he should introduce her over dinner... but it turns out that Luke knows more about her than he thought. (Luke/Aurora friendship or romance) Oneshot. Slight spoilers for the Azran Legacy. Enjoy
**Reborn**

Luke wipes the sweat from his forehead with his hat. It's been a long day at work, and he's quite relieved to be going home. Home to his family.

It's been many years since his final adventure. Sure, he did help out with the odd local case every now and then but it didn't really involve much effort. Petty crimes and missing objects weren't wrapped in mysteries waiting to be unravelled. They were simple and based on evidence and deduction.

He still keeps in touch with his mentor. The old Professor is past his fifty-year mark but still going strong in his career as an archaeology professor. He just takes less 'holidays'.

He drives home in his own blue car (a much more modern vehicle that the Laytonmobile but with less sentimental value). His house is a decent size – it had to be for raising a child. A son who had inherited his own sandy hair and his mother's blue eyes. At seventeen years old he's intelligent and strong – Luke couldn't be prouder of his boy, Lucas. The name had been a compromise – Luke's wife had wanted to start a tradition of naming sons after their fathers but Luke had insisted that he be given his own identity, the chance to go on his own adventure.

...

Later in the evening, Lucas pulls him aside after dinner. He's wringing his shirt in his hands and is obviously quite anxious. He keeps opening his mouth to start talking but closing it immediately after.

"What is it, Lucas?" Luke urges, resting a hand on his shoulder. It's a habit he's picked up from remembering the way Layton used to reassure him. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

His son takes a deep breath.

"Dad…I've been…I've been seeing someone. A girl. I already told mum about her but things weren't serious then. But now…" He sighs happily, "Dad, I want you to meet her. She's been asking when she can come over and I just…she's… it means a lot to me Dad. I think you'll like her."

Luke doesn't try to suppress the grin that has spread on his face. He can see it in his son's eyes that he's found someone special. His endearing nervousness and rambling plea is not needed. If she makes Lucas happy, Luke wants to do everything he can for them. Because he knows how it feels to lose someone you love… and there are only a few people in the world that can compare (his wife being one of them).

"Well, how about dinner tomorrow?"

…

Thump, thump, thump.

Luke hastily rushes to the front door. He's in his work clothes, which are still conveniently appropriate for dinner with a stranger. Out of habit he straightens his hat before grasping the door handle to let the couple in. He puts on a smile and swings open the door.

The sight before him almost makes him have a heart attack.

 _Impossible…_

The two are stood close together, obviously comfortable in each other's presence. His son, ever the gentleman, is carrying a pink coat along with his own. He waves casually.

But Luke's eyes are fixed on the girl. She's slightly shorter than Luke and her pink jumper hangs loosely on her thin frame. Her dark-blonde hair has been loosely tied up in a black ribbon which compliments the thin black necklace, on which there is strung a single blue jewel. But it's her eyes that stand out the most; they shine with a blue light that Luke could only compare to colours of his past.

 _Aurora._

Neither of them seem to notice Luke's momentary reaction, and Lucas is oblivious as he speaks.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Rory." Luke lets out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and puts on what he hopes is a calm smile.

 _Remain calm and rational._

"Wonderful to meet you. Won't you come in…?"

They walk into the dining room together, where Mrs Triton has prepares a large roast dinner. Luke spends the entire dinner trying to keep up a pleasant appearance. Because on the inside he's shaking.

"You know Rory, we don't usually get meals this big. But this is a special occasion." Lucas almost chokes on his food at the bluntness of the statement.

"Mum-"

"We usually go out every other Saturday. Perhaps next week you'd like to join us?"

 _Come with us…_

Luke shoves another mouthful off potato in so he only has to nod in agreement, rather than speak.

"Oh that would be wonderful! Thank you! Although I have to warn you, that Lucas and I probably won't be looking our best next week. We have a big project I'm working on for my architecture class."

"Oh? What's that about?"

Rory's face has lit up and she has a passion in her voice. "We're going to be excavating a new site the university has discovered. Apparently there are some great pieces of ancient architecture down there."

Lucas interjects "We've got to base our project on an inspirational quote and this will really give us some inspiration. 'You have to know the past to build a better future'"

 _The Azran can rest in peace now. Humanity will live on – and build a better future._

"Would you like some more meat Rory?"

"Yes please. Everything tastes great by the way Mrs Triton...thank you."

 _I thank you all._

"Luke?"

 _My body will soon cease to function_

"Are you alright Luke?"

 _Goodbye Luke_

Luke is snapped back to the present by his wife's concern.

"I'm fine, darling. I've…just remembered I have a call I need to make. Very urgent, for work, I musn't forget. You don't mind-?" He forces himself to look at Au- Rory apologetically. She smiles understandingly, allowing him to leave the table.

Once he's in the living room he slumps against the wall. His head is pounding and he's overwhelmed with the emotions attacking him. It's been so long…

 _One day I hope to be reborn as a human being._

He approaches the cabinet and opens the cupboard. On the shelf are several framed photographs. Mainly, they are of his present family, sometimes with Flora and the Professor in too. But he reaches towards the back where a small pile of dusty old photos resides. They have been taken on a disposable camera – Emmy's camera. He sits on the couch, flicking through them.

There's him on a horse, the Professor asleep in the hotel, Emmy taking a selfie of the three of them…

There. It's a group shot outside the Bostonius. Raymond took it. On the left, the Professor is leaning casually while Emmy poses next to him. Next to her is Professor Sycamore, who is trying his hardest not to look awkward as he holds Keats. And in front of him is Luke, his arm wrapped around the very girl haunting him tonight. Her smile is mixed with a look of astonishment and curiosity.  
He chuckles at the memory of afterwards, when she's rushed over to study the camera intently questioning how it works. She was always fascinated by human inventions.

The chuckles turn into tears, which he wipes away hastily. It's all in the past.

 _Reborn_

Perhaps.

Figuring he's spent enough time reminiscing, he returns to the dining table in time to see Lucas putting the dishes away. He tries to sound upbeat.

"So sorry about that, Rory. Are you leaving so soon?"

The familiar bright grin never drops off her face.

"Yes, unfortunately I've got an early lecture tomorrow and I'd better get some sleep. I have to be up early to get to the university on time."

"I'm dropping her off now." Lucas adds.

"With whose car?" Luke jokes, already noticing his car keys in his son's hands. Lucas rolls his eyes and takes Rory's hand, leading her out.

Luke follows them to the door, Mrs Triton right behind him. They wave as the young couple back out of the drive and head off down the road.

"Well she was a wonderful girl! Lovely manners. I can't wait for him to bring her back!" Luke nods slowly and wraps his arms around her waist.

Rory is a spirited young girl with an endless curiosity and a love of building new thing.

She's perfect for Lucas, Luke realises.

"She _is_ wonderful."

 _A wonderful human being. Like you!_

 **...**

 **Aurora makes me cry every time I play the Azran Legacy T.T**

 **Thank you for reading**


End file.
